HIDE, SEEK AND TAG
by cobic
Summary: The cast are playing a game of "Tag" and the famous "Hide and Seek". They're all divided into four groups. How will things turn out when childish games turn out to be hell for everyone ... well except Mikan anyway.  More games shall take forth.R & R PLS!


**YO! This is my first fic fro Gakuen Alice. Hope ya'll like this story. :D**

**NOTE: The characters of Elementary Class-B are now in Middle School. They're all fourteen years old. And if you're wondering why Subaru Imai is still in High School, well I want him to be so.**

A few of Middel School's Class-B's student, three from the High School division, and three teachers were all gathered under ever famous Sakura tree of the academy. These people by the way were:

Natsume Hyuuga

Mikan Sakura

Hotaru Imai

Ruka Nogi

Anna

Nonoko

Koko

Sumire

Tsubasa Andou

Misaki Harada

Subaru Imai

Narumi-sensei

Jinno-sensei

Misaki-sensei

Luna Koizumi

And our ever cheerful brunette was the one baka who could've planned such meeting. Most were grumbling about being there in the first place. The only ones who happily accepted the invitation were: Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Anna, Nonoko, Narumi and Koko. Though Ruka only joined for no particular reason. While the rest were either annoyed, angry or totally pissed off. And their reasons for joining such a meeting no particular sense in them:

Natsume: He couldn't take the puppy face and eyes (A/N:hahahahahaha!)

Hotaru: for her own personal amusement and to blackmail Ruka (A/N:*sweatdrop*)

Sumire: blackmailed by Koko. (A/N:WTH?)

Subaru Imai: FORCED by his sister Hotaru….. OR was probably blackmailed (A/N:eh?~~)

Misaki-sensei: forced by his dear "friend" Narumi (A/N:uh…)

Jinno-sensei: thought he could use the opportunity to torture Mikan (A/N:*nerve pops out*)

Luna: to try and get revenge on Mikan …. I guess

"Get to the point Ms. Baka" , Natsumesaid, annoyed that he actually gave in.

"Hmmm …. 1…2…3…..15! We have 15 players!" Mikan exclaimed cheerfully.

"What do you mean 'players' ?", Subaru inquired, quite puzzled at the term "players".

"We're going to be playing Hide, Seek, and Tag!... I'll divide us all into four groups." the brunette replied …GRINNING.

'OH MY GOD! SHE HAS NEVER GRINNED LIKE THAT BEFORE. SHE MUST BE UP TO SOMETHING!' Everyone thought nervously…

"What do you mean by four? We're 15!",Natsume explained, eyeing Mikan carefully.

"15… We can divide 15 into 4 right?", the baka asked stupidly.

"No you idiot! God! 15 can only be divided into four or three! BAKA." Jinno-sensei butted in upon hearing the wrong calculation and being annoyed w/ the dumb teenage girl.

"Hmm… I know! Let's add 1 more teacher", the brunette suggested.

"Who?" Narumi butted in, prancing like a ballerina in his all-time frilly outfit.

"Why not Noda-sensei?" Anna suggested.

"OKAY! Noda-sensei it is!" Mikan agreed happily.

Suddenly at that moment, some kind of warpholeapeared out of nowhere and Noda-sensei came falling from the hole face-first unto the hard concrete.

"OM! (Ow!)"

"Ah! Noda-sensei! Perfect timing!" Nonoko exclaimed.

The rest of the group sweatdropped at the strange entrance of the teacher.

"Nooodaaaa-sseeeenseeeiiii!" Mikan ran to Noda and hugged him tightly.

"Baka." Natsume muttered. The flamecaster immediately approached Mikan and pulled her away from Noda. (A/N: poor Noda….). He grabbed the brunette by the waist and dragged as far away as possible from the teachers.

'EH?' Everyone thought … well except fro the mind-reader and ever-emotionless Hotaru.

"Natsuuumeee! Let me goooo!" baka-Mikan demanded childishly with a childish voice and childish movements.

"No." Natsume murmured so that no one else can hear his reply.

Mikan breathed in AND:

"PLEEEAAASSEEE!" She started to pout and make a cute puppy face.

Natsume looked at her. 'RESIST NATSUME. RESIST!' he thought, already breaking into sweats. AND …. He let go of the darn baka.(A/N: why natsume? Why?)

'CUTE!' Narumi said to himself. Natsume glared at the Pheromone alice teacher. Naru shuddered starting to sweat nonstop. "eh heh…". 'HOW THE HELL COULD HE FREAKING HEAR ME?' He thought nervously, 'HES GOT EARS FROM HELL!'

"Okay everyone! I'll start grouping us into four!" the idiot announced.

"baka." Natsume muttered, annoyed that he gave in - AGAIN!

The brunette took aout afolded piece of paper from her pocket located on her skirt and a pen from a pouch on her white blouse. She started scribbling down notes and whatever nonsense she was thinking. Hoptaru came to Mikan an d looked at the brunette's notes.

5…..4…..3…..2…1…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was all the came from the inventor's mouth.

-END OF CHAPTER-

**Soo…. How was it ? I'd love reviews on this story! Please! I'm beggin' you, RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

**Everyone gathered around the brown-haired baka. They all peeped at the piece of paper.**

**"HOLY CRAP!" THEY ALL SHOUTED.**

**"What?" Mikan asked confused.**


End file.
